


friends don't do this //frerard

by Lennery



Category: Bandom, Frank Iero - Fandom, Gerard Way - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Best Friends, Best Friends to Lovers, Cuddling, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Stargazing, acting like a couple but not being one (yet), getting lost in each others eyes, normal friends don't do this, sorry if this sucks lol, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lennery/pseuds/Lennery
Summary: Normal friends don’t do this, but still, Frank and Gerard do, and they love it.“Friends don’t do this, they don’t go stargazing but instead of getting lost in the universe getting lost in each other’s eyes, for hours and hours on end.”
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 11





	friends don't do this //frerard

**Author's Note:**

> alright, so this is based on a dream I had lol  
> I have like the biggest crush on my straight (?) best friend (yes I’m a lesbian haha) and I had a dream about some of these things and when I started writing this I just added stuff that I thought would match the things that I dreamed about.  
> I’m aware that some of these things are things that people do in normal platonic relationships, but I still wanted to add them because it sounded cute.
> 
> /Frankie Lenn  
> 07.02.2021

Friends don’t do this, friends don’t listen to bad songs from the ’70s in the middle of the night but ending up slow dancing together instead.

Friends don’t do this, they don’t hold hands constantly and drop stuff because they can only hold it with one hand.

Friends don’t do this, they don’t keep a hand on the other person’s thigh while driving, dangerously high up.

Friends don’t do this, they don’t cuddle super close together to keep warm even though there is a pile of blankets next to them.  
And during the summer normal friends don’t cuddle close to each other even though it’s already too hot.

Friends don’t do this, they don’t say no when someone asks them out for Valentine’s day to hang out with each other instead.

Friends don’t do this, they don’t go stargazing but instead of getting lost in the universe getting lost in each other’s eyes, for hours and hours on end.

Friends don’t do this, they don’t kiss each other everywhere it’s possible except for the lips.

Friends don’t do this, they don’t have to wear sweaters with high collars to hide hickeys that the other boy gave them the night before.

Friends don’t do this, they don’t shower together to “save time and water” but really just wanting to do it together, and giving each other fake mohawks with the shampoo.

Friends don't do this, but still, Gerard and Frank did this, and none of them wanted to complain, because what they have might not be what normal friends have, but it’s what they have and what they love.

And one day they might realize that it wasn’t usual for platonic relationships, and finally face the truth, that they are madly in love with each other.


End file.
